the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonarundu
Gonarundu is nation that had the unfortunate luck of sharing a continent with the war-hungry Courler. This has caused the nation to undergo a few defensive measures, training every village to have some archers. The nation is one of diversity, and while the majority of them are humans, there are mixes of different races. Leadership Gonarundu has gone through a number of leaders over the past 100 years. This is due to the advancements that Courler's military has made, ranging from the severe defeat in the Battle of the Rose which led to the loss of King Abol II. Inbetween then and Queen Clor they had lost two more leaders. Military Gonarundu is a military that focuses on strict order and formation, they rarely ever overextend, learning from their great defeat at the Battle of the Rose. Using a phalanx formation, they have adapted to using their long spears to protect their large formation of archers (noted the best in Alrec). Divisions The Gonarundu armies are split into three, while not as free as the Five Great Generals from Courler, they are still able to use the strength of mobility when defending their lands or entering into their enemies. Recently, however, one of their generals fell in the battlefield, causing a new opening in the ranking structure. Latata Latata is the main force that Gonarundu uses. It is a sizeable army of around 80,000 troops, including an extra 20,000 in reserves. They are usually situated on the borders near the city of Achil, watching to make sure no invasion force is entering. Score Score is a force that is most often engaged in naval battles, protecting their traders when moving near Whitoper or Aral. Not much is known about this force other than that they are mainly consisting of archers and sailors. Maki Maki is a smaller army consisting of about 50,000 various troops. This army is called upon during times of war and invasions, however they are mainly left to their farms as most of them are peasants with expert training in the bow, or simple training in the spear. Ranks As with some nations, there are some ranks that people are unable to become unless they are noble. * Private * Corporal * Sergeant * Lower Lieutenant (Highest rank a non-noble can achieve) * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * General * Field Marshall Military History Gonarundu has a rich recent history in military affairs, taking part in the invasion of Courler, which led to their defeat. Along with the history-shocking event from the Battle of the Rose. It is safe to say however, that a series of losses have led them to become more defensive in nature, fearing they may lose their entire nation if they push too hard. Geography Gonarundu is one of the naturally defended nations, with mountains on their border to the west, and seas to the east, and a series of large rivers passing through, it can be assumed the gods made this a natural fortress. Cities and Towns Some of the cities and major towns in Gonarundu include: * Ralom (Capital), Population: 1,110,000 * Shepa, Population: 901,000 * Taeyungo, Population: 750,000 * Cecilia, Population: 400,000 * Anslendo, Population: 333,000 * Deyver, Population: 278,000 * Lomanchenko * Bibi Commerce While the land is under constant attack, Gonarundu has still managed to establish themselves in the Alrec trading circuit. Imports With the rich area they have there are not many items that they need to import, however they still import Spices, Silks and other luxury goods that are not found on their lands. Exports Having a large mountain range within their borders, Gonarundu has also entered the trade of different ores and minerals. Being the expert archers they are, they also rent out some divisions of their army as mercenaries though they refuse to teach others. Culture Gonarunduns have a unique culture. Rather than focus on the beauty of themselves, or even the design of their cities, they believe cleanliness is above all. They are ahead of their time when it comes to cleaning up the streets, hiding away any forms of poverty by either giving them jobs or enslaving them. Slaves are even cleaned up to make their Kingdom look good, showing swept pathways and walls that are constantly painted. The fashion of Gonarundu shows their culture as well, choosing to wear light colours to prove that they are not dirty, unless they are in an inherently messy job. Public baths are placed everywhere, even the poorer villages are made sure to have one. The Higher nobles of the land are allowed to wear white to prove themselves cleaner than others, while peasants often wear colours such as yellow and red. The messier professions are seen with mixed reactions, some believing they are doing the honourable work by getting dirty to better the nation. Others see them as weaklings and lowers. History Gonarundu was once a land for no man, blocked off by the mountain range from Courler they held free reign. Over time individual Kings or Lords appeared, claiming their own land and holding large castles. The Kings/Lords only held allegiance when Courler pushed forward, or some other outside threat. Until then, they simply fought against one another for the next 100 years. Sometimes the fighting grew so fierce that it was hard to tell that both sides called themselves from the same land, which at the time was called Odde. It was only until 260AB, when one of the Kings of these states begun expanding properly. Before, they simply fought for resources, never really taking any land or losing it. Though the King that held Ralom felt differently. While others called their state after the capital city, the King from Ralom called it Gonarundu. So, when he built his army and spent 11 long years fighting to unify Odde. This time is known as the Unification of Gonarundu. Thus, the long and hardfought history of Gonarundu begun.Category:Locations Category:Nation